Sweet Home Vestroia
by Touching the Wind
Summary: 13. Want your character to appear in Sweet Home Vestroia? READ! *Yep the 100 chalenge Just for fun featuring all your favorite couples! RunoxDan, ShunxAlice, AcexMira, ChanxJoe and more!*
1. Worth it

**A/n: Their are barely any BillyxJulie fics and that kinda bothers me so i decided to write one of my own.**

"Come on It'll be fun Billy." said Julie as She lead billy into the now cleared out room. Their was old newspaper on the floor with brushes and paint cans scattered hear and their.

"Come on Jules you know I'm not artistic." complained billy. He was wearing white overalls with a old yellow shirt and a white cap he would have looked like a perfect artist if it wasn't for his flip flops.

"I told you it will be fun!" said Julie her own offit matching. She wore the same white overalls with a pink tank top under neath her hair put in a high ponytail and a pair of Gucci heals were on her feet.

"But Julie!" groaned Billy,"Why do we even have to repaint your room it looked fine as it was!"

Julie gaped at him," Shows what you know Billy," she handed him a paintbrush," light pink is out Hot pink is the latest thing!"

Billy groaned,"More pink?"

Julie pouted,"Of course!What would the world be like without pink!?" He was about to answer when she put a finger to his lips,"Don't answer that."

"But Julie..."

"No more buts Billy!" snapped Julie hands on her hips,"either you help me or you'll be looking for a new girlfriend this summer!"

"What that's not fair!" Julie gave him a murderous look," Wait-But-Ok."

Julie smiled and hugged him,"You know I love you!" then she kissed his cheek," Now you be a good little boyfriend and paint the left side of the wall."

He sighed. Sometimes being with Julie was ruff. He touched his cheek, but it was definably worth it.

**Love it?Hate it? REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Special

**A/N: one couple many fans take for granted is ChanxJoe looking back i began to wonder more about it and i found that their relationship like the others was special in its own way. It was special.**

Their was something special about Chan Lee. Joe was sure of it from the first time he laid eyes on her. She was different yes...but in a good way. She was strong, well strong enough to beat him up anyways. She was graceful (anyone who can stand on a pole that long has to be). She was brave. Brave enough to battle Naga. She was...Special.

When he had first met her he would admit that he had been strangely drawn to her in a way different than anyone else. He would also admit before he met Chan he had a minor crush on the battle brawlers gorgeous strategist Alice. Alice, their was no denying her beauty or kind heart for that matter but it never seemed to appeal so much to him as it did Chan.

Chan was beautiful to but in a different way. She had a beauty that was mysterious that made you want to find out more about her. Like a treasure just waiting to be unlocked with the promise of gorgeous gems.

Yes Chan was different and yes, she was special.

**Hope You Enjoyed It!**

**Review!!!**


	3. Time

**A/n: really really short fic about marucho's intake on time. It is kinda one of those makes you think fics.**

Time was annoying to Marucho. Their was never enough of it. No never enough, but then again their sometimes was to much. Too much time between Holidays, Too much time between being alone and being with a friend too much time... Well you get the picture.

But like he said earlier sometimes their wasn't enough time. Like the time he spent with preyas, that certainly wasn't enough. The time his family stayed in one place that wasn't enough. Their were many situations like this.

Time was to tricky. If you could make it shorter, than you would waste your good times but if you made it longer you would length out the bad times. Yes, Marucho hated time but seriously who doesn't?

**A/n:Time is funny I think, I put a lot of my own thoughts in this fic so I hope you enjoyed!!!**

**PRESS DA BUTTON!!**


	4. Vampires

**A/n: If you've read or heard of the Twilight saga you will like this story.**

Dan rode his bike with a huge grin on his face. _Going to get ice-cream. With my girlfriend Runo. Ice cream ice cream ice cream...oh yeah Runo to but...ICE CREAM!!!!_Still smiling Dan walked into Runo's place.

"Hey Ru-"

"Omg I almost cried at that part!" he stopped that was Runo's voice,"correction I did cry!"

Cry. Dan had the urge to laugh Runo never acted like...like a girl especially one who cried. He continued to listen.

"I totally agree Julie Edward must be the best guy who ever lived,"

Edward? What in the world was an Edward?

"I know so gorgeous." she laughed,"Yeah Julie New since he left Bella I guess I can have him."

Anger over came him. So that's it. He never thought Runo would do this to him. That little-

"Well you can have Jacob," Runo giggled,"I thought that would make you happy."

So Julie is in it as well. He had to remember to inform Billy.

"I can't believe anyone can be so-"

Alright he had enough of this.

"Well well." he said going up to Runo. Runo stared at him for a second then smiled.

"Got to go Julie, make sure to tell Alice," Runo listened for a moment and then looked deep in thought,"I think her and Jasper would be cute I can see them together."

Alice? With some guy named Jasper!? Shun would not be happy with this...

"Yeah See ya later,Oh and make sure to bring breaking dawn!" Runo hang up the phone and turned to him.

"Ready for ice-cream?"

"Yeah I don't think so little Miss. Backstabber." he said.

Runo looked confused then angry,"What did you just say?"

"Yeah I'm on to you." he said,"I heard that little conversation of yours with Julie."

Runo stared at him blankly,"Huh?"

"Mhhmm and don't think I wont tell Billy," then he paused,"but I might not tell Shun about Alice because he'll probably take his anger out on me..."

Runo blinked and then burst out laughing. Dan fumed.

"Oh so you think this is Funny?"

Runo laughed harder and then smiled at him,"Wait right here."

Dan was about to argue when she pushed him in a chair and ran up stairs. When she came back down she had three large black books in her hands.

"Great first you break my heart than you force me to read!"

Runo placed the books down and sat next to him.

"Dan have you heard of the twilight series?"

Dan was confused.

"Ok that's a no." she placed the book on his lap,"read it and then talk to me."

* * *

"So Dan," said Runo on the phone,"So did you figure it out?" she asked.

"Yeah I figured it out," said Dan,"You are ditching me for a Vampire!"

**A/n: LOL at first i thought for a little like 'o no hes a book character lets go get ice cream!' but then i thought stupid dan was better.**

**REVIEWREVIWREVIEWREIVIEW!!!**


	5. Rain

**A/n: Random thing i just came up with i hope you like it**

Rain. It was many things but the one thing it represented most was sadness. How coincidental that it happened to rain on this day. Alice stood their staring at the tomb stone taking in the writing

Here Lies

Michel Gahabich

Dr.

Friend

Husband

Father

Grandfather

1946-2009

She touched the tombstones fine crafting. Unlike many of the tombstones around it, it wasn't faded with age. It's flowers weren't wilted or squished. No it was new.

Alice sobbed with the rain. Thunder roared and lighting flashed. The wind blew but Alice took no notice she fell to her knees. Most people had left. The funeral had ended a half hour ago but Alice refused to leave him.

"Alice," Runo walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder,"We better go the weather is picking up."

She shook her head refusing to look at the worried look she new must have on her face but she didn't care. Nothing mattered in the world. She had lost her mother her father and now her Grandfather.

"Come on Alice you can't stand here all day." said Julie kindly.

Alice didn't answer she just stared at the tomb. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dan lead the others away.

"Grandfather," she whispered softly,"Why did you leave me."

The rain was poring down harder now and the tears blending in with the raindrops. Then she felt strong arms go around her in a tight embrace. She didn't care to look into the persons face she just sobbed in his chest.

"Shh..." Shun said trying to sooth her,"If you stay out here to long you'll be sick."

Alice ignored him and sobbed harder,"He loved the rain you know," she said in between sobs,"I never understood why."

"Maybe because it's beautiful," he said," just like you..."

Alice's tears suicided,"Do you think he's...happy."

"He's watching the rain." he said," and you, how can he not be happy."

Alice didn't reply she just watched the rain.

**Review Review Review!!!**


	6. Roses

**A/n:This Chapter is dedicated to my mom. Whose love of white roses inspired me to write it.**

Alice hummed quietly washing various plates. It was a peaceful night and she was all alone. Runo had gone off on a date with Dan. Marucho was on the moon (just had the put that!!) and Julie was at some pink convention. Alice let out a small sigh as she piled the last of the dishes.

"i must be the only person out their who has nothing to do," she said to her self sulkily. Though she didn't know why she was complaining. It was more her choice to be alone. Many boys had asked her to go out with them that night, but as always she rejected them.

Sighing once again she quietly walked up the stairs. Each light step seemed like an explosion of sound in the airy silence. Now in her room she quickly changed into her night dress. Once done she went over to her bed but was shocked.

Their on her pillow laid a small bouquet of roses but not just any roses...white roses.

She let out a small gasp but smiled widely picking up the bouquet.

"Their beautiful..."

"What's beautiful Alice?" She turned to see Runo coming up her white dress stained blue.

"Should I ask?" she asked trying not to laugh.

Runo shook her head,"I wouldn't," she said,"Who gave you those?"

Alice searched for a tag but found none.

"I don't know Runo," she said,"But they must know me pretty well,"

Runo looked confused,"Why do you say that?"

"Because white roses are my favorite flower," she turned over the roses scanning them,"Usually the boys at the restaurant send me red roses," She smiled,"never once have I gotten white..."

Runo grinned,"Maybe it's from...." she raised her eye brows,"_the one..."_

Alice giggled,"Well I wish '_The one_' had a name," She smiled more taking in every ounce of the flowers beauty,"I'm going to find a vase for them."

As Alice walked out of the room Runo lifted up her baku-pod

"Did she get them?"

Runo nodded,"She loves them."

"I'm glad."

"Yeah but Shun..." said Runo,"Next time leave your name."

Shun just smirked,"We'll see..."

He turned off his baku-pod. And let out a smile (not a smirk!). How he knew Alice liked white roses he wouldn't tell. Now he just needed to ask Professor Michel what kind of chocolate she liked...

**Short and to the point**

**Tell me if you liked it**

**Review!**


	7. Stars

**A/n: i didn't release this at first but this chappy is kinda like another one from another 100 challenge story so i really didn't mean to copy but i hope you like the chapter anyways read and enjoy!**

Ace stared out at the sky. He those stars kinda look like Mira. Mira? Isn't the moon beautiful just like Mira. No Stop Ace! Focus!!! Right...Mira. NO! NO! NO! The stars thats what you were focusing on.

Anyways why was he thinking about Mira. I mean. Just because she was fiery and funny not to mention strong and brave also drop dead gorgeous. Wait gorgeous? Wow he meant very beautiful...um...pretty...uh....attractive...not that he noticed.

He breathed. Ok Ace breath don't you dare even think-wow who is that?

Their out in the distance stood a figure looking out into the stars stood a girl. The girl wore a light blue strapless dress that flew below her knees. A pair of white heals were strapped on her feet. She stared out into the distance oblivious to the world around her.

"Hey!" he called,"You over their what are you doing?"

The girl turned and his mouth dropped. It was Mira.

"Ace?"she asked walking over to him,"What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing." he said looking at her fancy outfit.

She blushed,"This was a gift from my mom." she said quietly,"it was the last thing she gave me before..."

"Oh." he said awkwardly,"Sorry."

She looked up at him,"It's fine," she smiled,"I think she would be happy for me."

"Because your saving the bakugan?"

"That," she said and then turned her head to look at the stars,"and something else."

"What?"

Her smile grew,"I don't think I'll tell you,"

Ace wondered what she was seeing in the stars. What ictures were flooding her mind.

"Not yet at least."

* * *

Mira gazed at the stars and saw her mother smiling at her widely.

"Love you mom."

She closed her eyes and opened them once again and saw Ace smiling at her. She stared at him for a long time before turning away.

"I love you Ace."

** i hoped you enjoyed this it's my first thing involving AcexMira, Oh keep watching for more one-shots im not shure what i'll do next.**

**REVIEW!!**


	8. Sleep over

**A/n: I think all girls can relate to this chapter me and my friends certainly can! Plz Enjoy!!!**

Julie picked up the small curler and placed it in Runo's hair.

"Hold still!"

"Julie I told you I don't want to curl my hair!" Screamed Runo trying to pull away from her grasp.

"But Runo you would look,like, totally gorgeous!" said Julie forcing the curler in her hair,"And besides," she said giving Chan a dirty look,"Chan won't let me do _anything_ to her."

Chan smirked and laid out her sleeping bag.

"I prefer a more natural look,"

"Well natural doesn't score you any dates," said Julie trying to put lip gloss on Chan.

Chan swatted her away,"Well Joe likes it."

Alice giggled and put the brush threw her curls," So how long have you and Joe been going out?"

Chan blushed lightly but then smiled dreamily,"Ever since Naga was defeated," she sighed," He met me in the park..."

"So that WAS you!" exclaimed Runo,"Me and Dan saw you!" she leaned over to Alice,"Let me tell you, they were all over each other!"

Chan blushed,"Were not!"

"Were two!" Runo grinned," You two looked like one person!"

Julie laughed and Alice went into a fist of giggles.

"Oh don't you be laughing carrot," said Chan,"Don't think I don't notice you and the ninja sneaking off together."

Now it was Alice's turn to blush,"We don't-"

"Don't deny it. I train with him and there are some things a ninja just knows."

Julie smiled at Alice,"Omg When you guy's get married you have to make me the maid of honor."

Alice blushed deeper,"Only if I get to be yours at your and Billy's." Alice smiled sweetly," and by the looks of that it will be pretty soon."

Julie smiled widely," I don't know." said Julie," Billy should totally were a blue tux!" she turned to Alice.

"Julie were only 15," Shes said starring at Julie,"I was just kidding."

"It's never to early to think about your wedding." said Julie,"Now I think Dan should were a bow tie and Runo should were something with straps. Strapless would make her shoulders look funny."

Runo blushed,"I don't think I want to marry Dan."

Julie snorted,"Ya right."

Alice smiled and sighed,"Love."

Chan did the same,"Love."

Alice then grinned at her,"are you thinking what I'm thinking."

Chan nodded,"Pillow fight!"

**A/n:Very short but I found it cute. This is something me and my friends do so I can imagine the bakugan girls doing it to. Hope you enjoyed!!**

**Press the button!**


	9. Connection

**A/n: This one i don't think is so good. Theirs minor RunoxDan and a little AlicexShun but it's mostly something that could just be part of an episode. i hope you enjoy and feel free to send me ideas for other one-shots**

Mira couldn't help but laugh at the look on Dan and Shun's faces.

"You are doing what?!" cried Dan,"Oh man I got to run..."

"Dan I don't see what the big deal is!" she exclaimed still laughing,"I just want to meet them."

"You don't understand!" cried Dan,"We ditched them! Runo and Julie do not take ditching lightly and i'm not sure how Alice will respond I've never really seen her angry..."

Shun just stared at her,"We can't connect to earth," he looked at Mira a little hint of fear in his eyes,"Can we?"

She nodded,"Look guys it's not that complicated," she exclaimed,"I just want to talk to girls for a change."

"Oh what were not good enough for you." asked Ace obviously irritated with this whole thing."

"I can't contact any of my friends because of the whole 'your an outlaw thing' so I want to talk to the three girl brawlers." She pressed a button on her computer,"Shh...It's starting."

"Ahh Dan Run!" Marucho yelled. To late a blue haired girl showed up on the screen.

"Ahhh!" she screeched looking at Mira,"Who are you?"

Mira laughed,"Don't worry Runo." Runo stared at her,"I'm Mira," she looked over at the guys," and I think I know some friends of yours."

Runo looked and screeched her face turned red,"Dan Marucho Shun you idiots!" she yelled,"Were in the world are you!?"

"Nice to see you to Runo," said Dan nervously,"Um...Were kinda not on the world." Runo gasped.

"Don't tell me you went to Vestroia without us!?"

In the background a door opened to reveal a tan girl carrying bags,"Runo what's all the-" she stared at the screen and then her face turned red.

"How dare you ditch us!?"

Their was a bunch of various yelling.

"And shun!" Runo exclaimed glaring at him,"Do you know how worried Alice has been! She is having enough going on already without you disappearing!"

Shun stared at Runo for a second,"Hows her grandpa."

Runo's gaze softened,"not good."

Shun looked,"Is she their?"

Apparently the Idea of having a nice conversation with some girls was gone. Mira looked at Shun. She had never seen him so soft.

Runo nodded,"Hey Alice!" she called,"We want you to see something!"

The door opened,"What is it Runo?"

A girl with long curly red hair walked in. She wore a knee length yellow sun dress with a green sash.

"Runo?" she asked,"What is it?"

"Wow." said Ace starring at Alice. Shun glared at him.

"Over here Alice." said Julie. Alice came over and gasped.

"Oh my goodness!" she said,"Wer-were are you?"

Mira looked at the screen it was becoming fuzzy..

"Hey you guys is something wrong?" asked Julie,"The screens getting fuzzy."

"the program is crashing." she said trying to fix it,"I'm loosing the connection."

"Wait Dan!" cried Runo becoming less and less visible,"Come back in one piece."

Dan grinned,"Will do Runo!"

"Yeah and next time take us along!" cried Julie

"Be careful!" said Alice,"Please..."

and they were gone.

**A/n: i found this one kinda depressing personally. Though i will admit i wish they would put it in new vestroia but acording to the preview for te next episode Alice,julie,and Runo will be in it!!!!^.^**

**Review!!!!**


	10. Shopping

**A/n:I loved this chapter and there is a special guest in this one...ME!!!**

Julie smiled browsing through the various scarfs and sweaters. Her hands traveled across the fine fabric and she breathed in deeply the smell of over used designer perfume. Yes,she was at the mall.

"May I help you miss?" a girl walked up with a forced smile on her face. Julie always thought it was kinda tacky how the employees are always like,'I hate this job but have to make a living so I'm going to smile my weird smile' Yuck how bad can you get.

"No thanks," she said giving her A plus movie star smile,"I'm a professional"

"I'm sure you are," muttered the employee.

Julie scowled and stuck her tongue out as the employee turned around. Now back to business. She looked at the scarfs longing in her eyes. Lets see I need a red one to match my new lipstick. A pink one to match...well everything I own. A green one to match my gloves and a blue one to match...that CUTE pair of shoes!"

Julie squealed going over to the shoe section and went over to a pair of pointy healed blue leather boots.

"OMG I HAVE to have these!" she squealed pulling the shoes close. A girl with long blond hair and light honey brown eyes stared wide eyed at her and looked at the shoes.

"Hi!" she said smiling,"I love those shoes can I have a look?"

Julie nodded and handed them to her,"Anything for a fellow shoe lover,"she smiled and put out her hand,"I'm Julie."

"Kitty,"She said smiling. She waved over for a helper to come over.

"May I help you?"

"Um yes me and Julie would like to try on a pair of these boots."

"Ahh the Kiki von Kar originals," he said smiling,"We only have one pair in each size." he inspected the boots and turned to the girls,"What size will it be?"

"Seven." they said in unison. The laughed and then continued," and a half."

They stared at each other for a while and then turned back to the now swetting shoe guy.

"Oh dear," he said nervously,"It seems you two are the same size."

"Kitty," Julie said sweetly,"I think I should get the shoes, I DID see them first."

"Julie,"Kitty said with the same sweetness,"_I_ was the one who was ready to buy them," she turned to the man now dripping in swet,"Please box them up for me."

"No," said Julie anger now filling the sweetness in her voice,"I will take them."

"No I will."

"No I will."

"I will!"

"I Will!"

They turned to the poor shoe guy,"TELL HER!"

"Um..Uh..." before he could respond julie grabbed the shoes. Kitty glared at her and reahed for them.

"Gimme the shoes!"

"Never!"

"I said give them two me!" Kitty pried them out and smiled triumfumly. Julie growled and regrabbed the shoes. The girls held the shoes their foreheads touching eyes squinting angerly.

"Um Ladies..."

"Let GO!"

"Ladies..."

"In your Dreams!"

"Oh you want to go blondie!?"

"I saw them First!"

"LADIES!" they both turned to a hyperventilating salesperson. He leaned on one of the shoe racks for support,"We found another pair in seven and a halves we can give."

Julie and Kitty looked at each other and smiled.

"OMG you will look so great in those shoes Julie!"

"Oh shut up you will look fabulous!"

"Aww thank you!"

"No thank you!"

The two girls hugged each other and skipped off happily to get their new shoes. The shoes sales man guy fainted.

**A/n: LOL that kitty girl was me, Im a total shoe lover but im not as self centered as julie is. I kinda streched my shopiholicness to the max!! I enjoyed this chapter!!!!**


	11. Dress

**a/n: Based on something that happened to me.**

Runo smiled taking out the dress. She fingered it a while before actually putting it on. It was on of the best articles of clothing she owned. Strapless with a pink top that stopped under her chest and then a long white silk skirt with what seemed to be artwork in turquoise pink and black.

She went over to her vanity mirror and undid her pigtails letting her long blue hair hang loosely on her bear shoulders. Taking a brush she pulled it threw her hair until every strand was perfectly in place. She let her fingers trail across the small white desk and pick up a makeup brush that spread powder on her face.

Applying various make-up items on her face like julie had once told her. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and gave a faint smile and then walked over to the full mirror.

She let out a small sigh at her reflection. She was gorgeous but she had no were to go. Well she _had_ a place to go but apparently not any more. No she wasn't stood up or anything like that. They party simply had been...canceled.

She gave a light twirl and then let a light smile spread to her face. Sometimes a girl just needed to wear a dress.

**a/n: Yes I did what Runo did and I even put my ipod on and danced In it but lets face it it was a beautiful dress!**


	12. Puppies

**A/n: Just a short little thing i thought up. i personally like it but hey that's for you to decide**

Shun Dan Billy and Joe could stand many things. They could stand Hal-g and all of his evil plots, they could stand various, they could stand Marucho and his documentary videos but if their was one thing they couldn't stand was girls and the animal shelter.

"Look how cute you are!"

"Awww your so sweet!"

"Come hear pretty baby!"

"I could just eat you up!"

Yes the guys regrettably brought the girls to an animal shelter full of new born puppies.

"Why on earth did we come here?" said Dan irritable to Billy,"I mean shouldn't somebody warn us?"

"What is so special about those puppies?" whispered Joe to Shun.

Shun just shrugged glaring at the small puppy now in Alice's lap.

"Shun come look at him," said Alice holding up the small white scrap of fur," He's adorable."

Shun just glared at the puppy. _Grrr...Puppy evil puppy yeah your enjoying this aren't you. You just wait..._

"Umm Shun?"

He looked up to see Alice starring at him with frightened eyes.

"Why are you trying to strangle Hermes?"

He looked to find a whimpering pup in has hands. He put it down hastily and then stopped," Hermes?"

Alice nodded,"He has to have a name."

Shun was about to respond when he heard Julie scream.

"OMG I'm going to name you Princess You cutie thing you!"Julie was snuggling with a dog similar to Alice but in brown.

"Julie I don't want to be called Princess." Billy said eyes desperate.

Julie looked at him for a moment,"Oh Billy I forgot you were here."

Billy's face was red with anger,"Forgot I-?!"

"Oh look at you with your cute little paws and your cute little face and your cute little eyes and your-"

"Hey Chan do you want to go get a snow cone," Joe looked desprate to get her out of their,"I'll pay."

Chan glared at him her little black puppy running in circles around her," You want me to leave Chester all alone?"

"That was kinda the plan..." muttered Joe loud enough so that only the guys could here.

Dan Finally snapped,"This is ridiculous!" Dan turned to the girls his face hot,"Their just stupid animals for goodness sakes!"

All the girls gasped glaring at him.

"Just Stupid animals?!" Runo stood up holding a gray puppy ,"Dan these,unlike you, are intelligent beings who need love and care."

All the girls nodded holding their puppy close and then Joe did something totally unexpected.

"Yeah Dan how could you be so heartless?"

All the guys stared blankly at him and then Shun caught on.

"Yeah Dan don't take out your anger on inocent animals."

"Yeah Dan you would be lucky to have half the brain of this-" Billy stopped trying to think of something to say," little...guy..."

Shun went over to Alice taking Hermes from her,"Come on lets get this little guy adopted."

"Yes lets." said Joe taking Chan by the arm.

" I conquer." said Billy trying to be cool leading Julie away.

"Hmf." said Runo taking her own baby dog.

**Review Review Review!!!!!**

And now Dan dumfounded and alone,"What just happened?"


	13. SUPER IMPORTANT!

Hya it's the author speaking!!! I'm hopping you liked my little drabbles and one-shots i really enjoyed writing them and no im not done yet i have a lot more to write but im sorry to say i will not have a chance to add anything until NEXT sunday. Yep I'm going on Vaca!

Oh but heres a fun little thing i thought you MIGHT find intresting. If you have read _Shopping_ you will noticed i put myself in that and i thought maybe others would find that fun as well. So if you want to appear in one of the chapters plz fill out this form.

Name:

Looks:

Personality:

Age:

Crush (optional. and if you all put Shun i promise you will be disapointed):

Do you mind being bashed in the chapter (aka being like the bad guy.):

OTHER:

**I will send you the chapter (if you have an acount) b4 posting it to make sure you are fine about how i used your character!!!! So if you send me a character but don't have an acount you have a risk of me using your character in a way you don't find suitable.**


End file.
